


Shanghai Punishment

by 1jet2unknown



Series: Spanking Series [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Showing Off, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk has touched Shiwon on stage which spikes Kangin's jealousy. He decides to make it very clear that Eeteuk is his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanghai Punishment

„It’s open!“ Kangin’s voice rang through the door and Eeteuk followed the invitation and entered. “You wanted to talk to me?” the older one asked as he got rid of his shoes, his eyes searching the apartment for his lover. It was already really late and he was still really tired since they had only returned from china today.  
“I’m in the bedroom!” Kangin yelled again and the leader made his way without having to think twice. He quickly made his way through  the small corridor and entered the room in which Kangin was already waiting for him. And before he could even open his mouth the younger one already had him pressed up to the wall and kissed him hungrily.   
After the first surprise left his body Eeteuk willingly returned the kiss, slinging his arms around the other one’s waist. “What do I deserve this for?” he grinned as Kangin released his lips and started nibbling on Eeteuk’s neck.  
“I thought I told you to not get too near anyone else!” Kangin’s huskily voice made Eeteuk shiver slightly. The older one dug his nails in Kangin’s back as said one bit down harder on his skin. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he whispered, his breath already turning heavy from Kangin’s touches.  
“You let Shiwon touch your butt. On stage.” Kangin’s one hand suddenly hold a firm grip around the smaller one’s neck, pressing it slightly while he pressed his broad body against Eeteuk. “I remember how you made a fuss about when I touched your butt in front of the cam. How come you were beaming all happy when it was Shiwon yesterday?”   
Eeteuk gasped, arms trying hard to pull his lover close. “I was just happy to be with everyone…”he  breathed against Kangin’s lips that again were claiming his own. Kangin smirked and reached down for his lovers crotch rubbing the growing erection in small but calculated circles forcing Eeteuk to moan.   
“You know what happens when you flirt with others, right?” the younger one grunted, his fingers now occupied with stripping Eeteuk off his clothes. “Kangin…” the older one moaned loud and arched his back when said one finally had pulled down his jeans and immediately slung his warm fingers around his arousal.   
“I’ll make you forget about everyone…” Kangin hissed, feeling his own dick swell in anticipation. He quickly spun Eeteuk around and pressed him up against the closet next to the door, his thumb rubbing over the smaller one’s head making him squirm in his strong arms.   
“You’ve been a bad boy again, haven’t you?” He whispered, sending shivers down Eeteuk’s spine by licking over his earlobe.  “I-I have…” the leader admitted huffing, his hands trying desperately to find some grip on the wooden closet door as he stuck out his backside trying to meet Kangin’s warm hands.   
“And you know what’s done to bad boys…” the younger one continued, palming one of  Eeteuk’s round and perfectly shaped butt cheeks. Eeteuk sharply took in air, anticipating Kangin’s punishment with his eyes closed and a content smile on his lips. “Yes…” he answered, tilting his head so he could glimpse at his lover, take in his majestic, strong built, the hungry look on his face, … - his mind was interrupted by a sharp pain that ran through his body producing a loud groan from his lips. “Oh fuck….!” Eeteuk felt his body heat up as Kangin’s hand hit down on his other butt cheek surely leaving red marks on his skin.   
“You’re really such a perv… look at how happy you are” Kangin grinned and let the thumb of his left hand run over the wet tip of Eeteuks by now fully erected member, lifting it a bit away from the hot skin, producing a string of pre-cum. “Are you always so easily satisfied like this?” He grabbed the older one’s cheek hard while rubbing his own growing erection against Eeteuk’s trembling body. “N-No!” Eeteuk whimpered submissively. “Only… you…!”  
Kangin grinned wider, by now making no attempts of hiding the lust that clearly showed on his face. “So what if Shiwon did this to you, huh?” He stressed his question with a few quick and effective spanks, making Eeteuk’s body rock against the closet door as his gorgeous face lit up with indescribable pleasure. “N-No!” the older one panted, holding onto the wooden material for dear life. “Only… Only you can do this to me!”  
Kangin’s eyes widened, an almost creepy smile on his lips as he took in the sexy sight in front of him. “Good boy…” he leaned down and nibbled on Eeteuk’s soft neck, the silky and by now slightly wet and sticky hair tickling his nose. “So what do you want me to do now, hm? What is it you desire?” Eeteuk shook his head slightly, his breath leaving his sensual lips in short, deep pants. “Come on, Angel” Kangin let his husky breath tingle in the smaller one’s ear.  “If you don’t tell me I won’t do anything.” To stress his statement Kangin released Eeteuk’s throbbing member, making the trembling guy in front of him whimper in dissatisfaction. “So?” He grinned, enjoying his moment of total control over the supposed leader.  
“Fuck me, Kangin. Fuck me, please!” Eeteuk whispered eventually, staring at his lover with lust clouded eyes. The younger one smirked, licking his lips in satisfaction.  “Say it louder or I can’t hear you!” Even if he denied having heard Eeteuk’s whimpered invitation he already stripped himself off his pants.  And as the older one repeated his request, this time louder and sounding even more willing, Kangin produced some lube from a carton box right next to the door, that, Eeteuk noticed later on, normally wasn’t standing there.  
Kangin squeezed some of the cold and slightly pinkish liquid on his fingers and started rubbing against Eeteuk’s entrance, making the older one moaning out and letting his head hang down as he reached for his already twitching erection. But Kangin noticed and grabbed Eeteuk’s wrist, pulling his arm on his back. “You’ll better not try that again or I won’t allow you to come at all today” he grunted as he pushed the tip of his index finger past Eeteuk’s entrance, making the smaller one unable to answer as the incredible hot feeling blew all thoughts out of his head.  
“M-More!” was all that the leader was able to stutter between his high pitched moans. “Better lube you up properly, sweety, or you’ll be forced to skip practice again tomorrow!” Kangin grinned pushing in another finger as he slowly started moving in his lover in scissoring motions.  
“Forget the god damn preparation!” Eeteuk hissed, moving his hips wantingly, trying to press down deeper on Kangin’s warm fingers. “Just DO IT!”  
The younger one chuckled as he hastily covered his erection in the pinkish liquid. “Your wish is my demand…” he groaned as he pulled his fingers out of the whimpering Eeteuk, quickly replacing it by his hot, throbbing length. “OH GOD!” Eeteuk screamed out hoarsely as he felt the pleasurable pain take over his whole body, stars dancing in front of his eyes for a second.  
Without letting Eeteuk properly adjust to the intrusion Kangin immediately began moving, pounding into his lover hard and fast-paced. “Fuck, you feel so good!” he grunted, placing sloppy kisses on Eeteuk’s arched back as he rammed the small body against the closet with every thrust. “Same here…” Eeteuk moaned, his whole body covered in glittering sweat. “You’re the best… really…”  
As Kangin sped up Eeteuk wasn’t able to think properly anymore, spilling nothing but the younger one’s name and repeated  “I love you”s as he desperately tried to move against his lovers hips, taking him in completely.  
Kangin rocked his hips faster, fucked his lover as hard and deep as only possible while answering the confessions in heavy and husky grunts until Eeteuk finally tensed beneath him, his entrance tightening around Kangin’s erection, and reached his climax with a choked scream. Kangin followed him over the edge only a few thrusts later, spilling his cum in his lovers insides.  
Both of them stayed the way they were for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and calm down their racing hearts. “I told you to not come inside…” Eeteuk finally  huffed, tilting his head and presenting the younger one with a small pout. “I don’t like feeling all sticky…. And it feels weird when it comes out…” Kangin smirked, kissing him gently. “It’s not too bad to feel me release in you like that, is it? And we’ll simply clean you up properly…”  
Eeteuk sighed, unable to hide the small smile playing on his lips. “You should listen to your elders a little more often, you know…” he muttered, letting out a small whimper when Kangin pulled out.  
“The shower is waiting, princess~” Kangin chirped and kissed Eeteuk once more before shoving him in direction of the bathroom. “You go ahead, I’ll be right there!”  
Eeteuk chuckled, slightly shaking his head again, and then left for the shower.  
  
When the leader had disappeared and Kangin could hear the sound of the shower he ran a hand through his hair and opened the door of his closet looking down at a visibly shocked Shiwon. An evil smirk decorated his face as he met the other one’s widened eyes. “So you see what it’s like.” he proclaimed in a deep and almost scary sounding voice. “I told you once before and I tell you again: Don’t touch him. He’s mine. Got it?”  
Shiwon looked up at his friend, pure terror in his eyes as he recalled what shameless behaviour he had witnessed right now, and slowly nodded.  
  
“Good. So you better be out of my apartment before we finished our shower…” Kangin lifted one corner of his mouth a mocking glow in his eyes before he produced a towel from behind Shiwon and leaving the bedroom.  
As he reached the door frame he stopped for a second and looked back over his shoulder, an evil grin showing again on his lips. “You have about an hour.”


End file.
